Team Mario?
by ResistanceBlade
Summary: What if Team Kakashi, along with Hinata and Shino, get sent into the Mushroom Kingdom by Kamek? And what if it was incredibly difficult to get back...after all, Naruto wants to be hokage, and Sasuke wants his revenge.  An experiment I'm doing with ff
1. Chapter 1

**Just a new fanfic I'm trying out because I thought it would be interesting.**

***Insert Drum Roll* I do not own... *Insert Drum Roll* ...Mario or Naruto. *Insert symbol crash* Derp.**

The students from Team Kakashi were sitting at a picnic, bonding without their sensei. Naruto was standing on the picnic table, yelling and pointing at Sasuke while Sakura tried to get him to sit down. Sasuke's hand was resting on his cheek, attempting to eat his onigiri while a loud Naruto continued to rant.

"Look, dobe. Just shut up and sit down. I don't care."

"Yeah, Naruto! Stop yelling at Sasuke and just eat!"

"BUT SAKURA-CHAN!"

The said kunoichi grabbed onto the back of Naruto's shirt and flung him backwards, causing him to smack his head against the bench of the table.

"Ow! Sakura-chan! Why did you do that?"

"Just shut up and eat, Naruto!"

"Grrrr….fine."

Hinata, who was sitting behind a tree near the three, was trying to eat her lunch too…..if only she weren't busy looking at Naruto. Shino sat behind her, watching the ants carry away crumbs into a hole.

Really, everything was completely normal….until a strange creature appeared behind Naruto's head.

Sasuke, who was sitting in front of him, noticed the strange orange being that was on a broom. It was clad in blue, and had a large hat atop its head.

"What the heck is that thing?"

Everyone fell silent and looked first to the Uchiha who had said those words, then to the 'thing.'

"What? What kind of-?" started Sakura, who was cut off by none other than the boisterous Uzumaki himself.

"GAH! WHAT IS IT?" He attempted to touch the being, but it moved out of the way. Hinata noticed it, and became frightened.

"S-Shino, w-what is t-that?"

He looked up from the ants, his eyes widening from beneath his sunglasses. "I don't know….." Both moved from their place beneath the tree, walking closer to the three ninja near the picnic table.

"GAH! SHINO! HINATA! WHAT IS THIS THING?"

"I-It's p-probably some s-sort of g-genjustu….Byakugan!" Veins appeared around her eyes. She looked for chakra points, but there was none.

"T-there i-isn't any ch-chakra. U-Uchiha-san, u-use your s-sharigan and s-see what k-kind of g-genjustu this i-is, p-please.""

"Right," Sasuke said, his eyes turning blood red, tomoes spinning.

"It's not a-"Suddenly the creature made a strange noise, as if speaking. It then raised his wand, and shapes danced around the ninjas.

"What the-?" began Sakura, but was cut off when a blinding bright light rendered her speechless.

They all screamed because….let's face it, it was really weird and scary to be having a falling sensation in a blinding white light where you couldn't see anything.

It began to disperse, and before them new scenery was present. Everyone gasped.

"Where….where are we? What kind of jutsu was that?" Sakura asked, looking around. The ninja were standing on lush, green grass while a large white and pink castle stood tall a bit further away. Looking to the sky the clouds had faces, and so did the hills behind the castle and all around then. A large body of water ran near the castle, its water sparkling and blue.

"Sakura-chan, I don't know where we are! HOLY CRAP WE'RE IN ANOTHER DEMENTION KAKASHI-SENSEI HELP!"

"Shut up, loser. I'm sure this is a very advanced form of a genjustu that my sharigan isn't strong enough to recognize. We'll be fine, I promise."

"Yeah, Sasuke's right. We should go head by that castle, though," said Sakura while looking at Sasuke in a dreamy way. Lucky for her he didn't notice.

"She's right. We should explore the regions of this possible genjustu," Shino said.

Sasuke's hands made a seal, and then he shouted, "Kai!"

Nothing happened, and the ninja looked around in worry, especially the two girls and Naruto.

"GAH! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?"

"Shut it, dobe. We just have to find a way out. Come on." The Uchiha walked away, his family crest facing the others. They looked at each other in unison, but then obliged into following.

A while later the four reached a large town square. Looking above, they could read the words, "Toad Town."

"WHAT? THERE ARE TOADS HERE? Maybe this is where Pervy Sage gets them!"

"Shut up Naruto!" The pink haired girl smacked the top of his head.

"Ow! Sakura-chan!" He rubbed his forming bruise.

"U-um….g-guys….?" Began Hinata, looking forward with worried eyes.

"What….is that thing?" asked the Uchiha, his eyes widening a bit.

All stared to the short mushroom-like creature that was approaching them on stubby feet. His large hat had spots, and he had a vest on. He had no nose and beady, black eyes, and a small mouth.

"Well, welcome humans to the Mushroom Kingdom! I'm Toad!" the being said in a raspy voice.

All remained quiet in shock, everyone's eyes widening. They stared at 'Toad' for a while. The first to break the silence was none other than the loud, boisterous kyuubi vessel himself.

"WE ARE WHERE? YOUR WHO? IS EVERYONE A MUSHROOM-THING? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Toad looked shocked to the loud boy's shout. "We are in the Mushroom Kingdom….I figured the princess sent you…."

"P-PRINCESS? IS SHE A MUSHROOM TOO?"

"Naruto! Be quiet for a second! Um….could you take us to your….'princess?'" said Sakura, finally recovering from her shock.

"Um….of course! Princess Peach would be happy to see you!"

"SHE'S A PEACH?"

"Quiet, Naruto. Yes, just take us to your ruler," obliged Shino, putting his hands in his lab-coat like pockets.

Toad turned to walk towards the path to the castle. Looking behind, he saw the humans look in shock as other members of his species walked by.

_They must have never been here before. That one with the yellow hair is loud….then there's the one with pink hair whose almost as pretty as the princess herself….then there's the other purple girl who looks shy….but she's pretty too…..then the weird looking one with glasses and a lab coat like Professor E. Gadd, and the handsome dark-haired boy. He looks so dark and serious….._

His thoughts were interrupted when he came to the bridge to the castle. He walked up to the door and knocked a few times. An older-looking toad with brown spots, a white moustache, and a cane answered the door.

Looking upwards he saw the humans, all looking at him with incredulous looks (but he couldn't tell with Shino, sunglasses and all).

"Well, hello there. My name is Toadsworth. And who might you five be?"

The genin stared at this older toad, mouths slightly agape. Shino decided to introduce himself first.

"My name is Shino Aburame."

"Why, yes, hello. What about your other friends here?"

The kyuubi vessel's eyes light up at that moment. Pointing a confident finger to his chest, he said, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be Hokage someday!"

"Sakura Haruno," said the kunoichi, waving her hand slightly.

"I-I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuuga. N-nice to m-meet you…."

"Hn. I am Sasuke Uchiha. Can we just meet your ruler already? I really need to train."

"Ah….don't be so impatient, Master Sasuke! All of you, do come in."

The five did as instructed, Sasuke's arms crossing over his chest, slightly annoyed.

_What kind of genjustu is this? I need to train….I need to…._

Suddenly a blonde woman in a pink dress came gliding over to the ninja. Her sapphire eyes sparkled in wonder at her guest. In a very high-pitched feminine voice, she asked, "Oh, who are you? Are you from Earth?"

All stared at the woman in disbelief.

"Whoa! You're not a mushroom! You're kinda….pretty….hehe…." Naruto began to laugh, receiving a glare from Sakura.

Sasuke's impatience was getting the better of him. "Look, yes it's nice to meet you and all….but what kind of genjustu is this? Why can't my sharigan read it?"

"G-gen-ju-tsu? What's that? And what is a….. 'shiny gun?'"

Sasuke sighed. "Yes….genjustu…you know? An illusion jutsu cast to play images on an opponent? And sharigan….the kekkai genkai that runs in members of the Uchiha clan?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm afraid. And….what is the Uch-i-ha clan?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. His mind became clouded of his family members for a moment…..

"How do we get out of here?" he said coolly, attempting to keep his anger down.

"Uh, what my teammate means to say is…..where exactly are we?" said Sakura, smiling.

"Well, you are in our dimension….in the Mushroom Kingdom….please tell me, where are you from?"

"From Earth….the shinobi world. We are ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Leaves." She said, trying to be friendly.

"Sh-no-bi? Ninjas….?"

"Yes, your highness. We need to get back." Shino said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know how you can…..I'm sorry."

"What?" seethed Sasuke.

"I'm sorry…..is something terrible happening there?"

Sasuke remained quiet. How was he supposed to be an _avenger _if he couldn't get to his pray, let alone train? This was really irritating him.

"I need to get back…..I don't have time for these games…."

Peach stared at him, a hand coming to her mouth. _Why is he so angry? Oh….but he's so handsome for someone his age….._

"Hahaha…..excuse my bastard of a friend. My name's Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you! I gotta get back someday to my world or I can't be the hokage!"

Peach smiled at this boy and his happy attitude. "And what is the ho-ka-ge? Is it your leader?"

"Yep! Sakura-chan over here told me that all the main villages with ninja got a Kage, and the Leaf has a Hokage! I'm gonna be the leader someday, since the Hokage is the best ninja, so people will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody! Somebody important!"

The princess smile grew larger. _Why would they disrespect him? He's such a happy, bright child. _

"I hope you do become this….Hokage someday!"

Naruto smiled. "Tehehehehe! Yeah, and I hope to make Sakura Mrs. Hokage Uzumaki! Not Mrs. Teme Uchiha!"

"What? Naruto!" Sakura immediately glared at him, trying to refrain herself from hitting the crown of his head.

"Hn. Loser."

"Shut up, Teme!"

Peach giggled. "Oh, and what about the rest of you?"

Sakura was the next to speak. "Well, I'm Sakura Haruno. I hope to be a really great kunoichi someday…. That's a female ninja…..and maybe even a Medical Nin. And….." She looked to Sasuke, who had his hands in his pockets and was looking at the floor. Sakura looked at him with wide green eyes, but he didn't notice her staring.

_Ah….she must have a crush on this handsome boy in the navy blue….I can see why…._

"I see….and what about that quiet girl in the hoodie? What about you?'

Hinata blushed and began to play with her fingers. "M-my n-name is Hinata H-Hyuuga. I-I'm from the p-powerful H-Hyuuga clan. U-um, n-nice to m-meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Do you have any goals in the future as a….ninja?"

The timid girl's blush became darker. She looked shyly at Naruto, who looked back. She turned her head quickly, her blush as dark as a tomato.

"J-just t-to be a g-great n-ninja i-is all…"

Peach smiled, her rosy pink lips pulled up higher. _She must have a crush on Naruto….._

"Ok….and what about you?" she asked, looking at the boy in the lab coat.

"Well, not that you would get any of this…..but my name is Shino Aburame. I hope to become a much stronger ninja and perfect my bugs with my jutsus."

"Um….well, Ok…..and what about you in the blue?"

Sasuke sighed, and decided to tell. It wasn't as if he had anything to lose, right?

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I only have one goal in life….and that is to avenge my clan….but to do that, I have to kill….a certain….person."

A hand came to the princess's mouth. _Kill? Why would he want to kill anyone? Maybe I'll ask him later….he seems like he could be a sweet boy when he wants to be._

"W-who?" she asked, not really thinking.

"My…older brother."

Peach gasped silently. _His own brother? But why? Mario or Luigi would never dream of hurting each other…..let alone kill one another…._

"W-why?"

Sasuke glared at the floor. "Look, it's none of your business. Just tell us how the hell we're supposed to get back."

Peach put on a worried face, as did Sakura. Naruto was becoming angry.

"Look, bastard! You don't gotta be mean to every person we meet! We'll get home, don't worry!"

"Hn."

"U-um, well…..I suppose you can stay here until we find a way to send you back. Please, Toadsworth, show them to their rooms…."

"Ah, yes, quite. Follow me, children!"

The genin followed the toad out of the room. Peach stared at the raven-haired boy's shirt, which had a symbol on the back.

_I wonder if it's for his family…..avenge? What does he mean by that? _

A pink haired girl near him also was thinking that same thing as the princess.

_Sasuke….._

Eventually they came to a hall consisting of three rooms, two across from each other, and one at the end of the hallway.

"Yes….well, I believe that the two ladies will share a room, and you gentlemen can decide upon yourselves who sleeps where.

"I'll sleep in the same room as Teme, since we're on the same team and all."

"Hn. Whatever."

"My bugs and I will sleep in the far room, then."

"Sir….b-bugs?"

"Yes….don't worry, they won't crawl all over the castle….that is, unless I want them to."

"Why do have these….bugs?"

"They live within me, and feed off of enemy….say, chakra…as long as they do my bidding. This is what many members of the Aburame clan do.

"Ah….urm….alrighty then…..I hope you enjoy your stay with us." With that, the old toad hobbled off down the hallway.

"T-that's r-right. S-Shino….you are a h-host for t-those b-bugs…."

"Yes, I am. You discovered that at the Chunin exams, correct?"

"Y-yes…."

"Oh, yeah….that's right. I think I remember that too….." said the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Yeah maybe me to! But Teme wasn't there cuz he was in hospital sleeping like a baby!"

"….." Sasuke suddenly remembered his curse mark that was upon his shoulder and instinctively put a hand to it. _That's right….I was unconscious because this thing was being sealed….._

"Well, we better go check out our rooms, then," said Sakura, going to open the door. Just as she and Hinata entered, however, large amounts of shaking and a few screams could be both felt and heard…

**Hahahaha those who've played Mario know what that means. Peach is such a girly moron, really. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've only gotton one review! But thx, jakeroo123, for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Mario derp XD**

"What…..is go-?" Before the pink-haired kunoichi could finish, a loud explosion had cut her off, along with everyone's hearing for a moment.

Both girls thrust their heads to the other doors, and instantly they were met with faces of confusion. Sasuke was the first to speak.

"What the hell was that?"

They jinjuriki also found his voice, and determination. "I don't know Teme but we better go find out!" He, of course, ran down the hallway before anyone could protest. Both the Uchiha and Aburame disappeared, leaving just Hinata and Sakura.

"U-um, S-Sakura-chan, w-we better g-go help t-them. N-Naruto-kun m-might get h-hurt."

"Uh, right!"

* * *

><p>Back down the stairs, a large green turtle stood before a scared princess. The being spoke in 'rawrs' and growls, speech that the princess understood.<p>

"Princess Peach! You are invited to come to my castle and spend the rest of your life with me! How does that sound?"

"No, Bowser! I don't want to! Mario will come save me, like he always does!" The being then spoke in a monstrous speech that only residents of the world may possibly understand, like Peach herself. "I will defeat that lowly plumber once and for all! Muhahahahahahaha!"

"Somebody help!"

"What the heck is that thing? Is it a turtle?" yelled a certain boisterous blonde, pointing a finger at the said turtle.

"What? A boy?"

"Geez! What did it say?"

"Please, Naruto! Help me! Aren't you a ninja?"

"Well, duh…..I just wanted to know what I'm fighting is all….."

"It's King Bowser! He's come to kidnap me! It's alright if you can't beat him…Mario and Luigi surely will-"

"Oh no they won't, Peach! I'll kill them this time!"

"No you won't!"

"WHAT THE HECK? WHAT IS IT SAYING? OH NEVER MIND…..SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" With his fingers forming the familiar hand sign, ten Narutos appeared around the green monster.

"What? What kind of magic is this? What was with him putting his fingers together? I thought humans weren't born with magical abilities! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS KID?"

"Your goin down ya bastard!" The clones all came flying towards the large being, and began kicking and punching. Bowser lay bruised and beaten, but he got back up to breath fire, causing a few doppelgangers to disperse into smoke.

"Muhahahahaa!"

Suddenly from behind he heard a deep voice shout, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Fire came towards Bowser, enveloping him in flames. These flames hurt terribly, and Bowser roared in agony as the flames bit his skin. Afterwards, he lay on the ground, most of his dead skin black. Because they lived in this magical world, he was still alive, but barely.

"SASUKE! DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO GET IN THE WAY AND HAVE ALL THE GLORY?"

The raven-haired boy smirked, putting his hands on his hips. "What, Loser? It's not my fault you took so long….this thing isn't even a shinobi, much less human."

"GAAAAHHHH!" He charged towards the boy that had used the Fireball Jutsu only moments ago.

"Back off, Loser."

"Gah! Teme!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's fist with his hand, and began to squeeze it. The blonde attempted to kick him, but his leg was caught by a swarm of bugs.

"Stop it, you two. This is no time to get into a little fight. We have more important things to do."

"SHINO!" he yelled to the boy in the lab coat, glaring.

"Yes, you two! You shouldn't fight…..after all, you two are friends, aren't you?" said Peach, dusting herself off and walking towards the boys.

"That's just more of a reason to fight," Sasuke mumbled, looking away.

"Well, thank you Naruto, Sasuke."

"Hehehehehe….you're welcome!"

"Hn."

The princess smiled, but then heard a knock on the door.

"Toadsworth, could you-?"

"Already have it, Princess."

The steward hobbled over to the large wooden door, turning the knob and seeing a short, pudgy man in red and a slightly taller and skinnier man in green behind the door.

"Master Mario! Master Luigi! I dear say you're too late to save the Princess."

Both looked down, slightly ashamed.

"Not to worry, she is safe and sound, as our new guests have protected her from that evil Bowser."

Mario was the first to look up and speak.

"She-a is? Who-a are the-a guests?"

"Ah, come on in and meet them."

The two obliged and now stood before all five of the genin who had their jaws open in shock, even the two more serious ones of the group.

The kyuubi vessel was first to rudely speak. "What the heck? Are you two supposed to be humans or something?"

"Yes-a we-a are." We've-a never seen-a you five before-a."

"What kind of accent is that?" asked Sasuke, his dark eyes narrowing.

"My-a brother Mario and I-a are Italian Americans-a. We-a came to the Mushroom-a Kingdom-a a while ago. Our-a accents are-a Italian," said the man clad in green.

"Ok…..well…uh…." began Sakura at a loss of words.

"Oh-a, how-a rude of-a me! My-a name is-a Mario. This-a is my-a bro, Luigi!"

"Hello!" Luigi greeted, waving his hand upward. All of the genin had a strange look on their face, except Shino, because well, sunglasses and all.

Naruto once again became his happy self. "I'm future-Hokage Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Uh…..Shino Aburame."

"H-Hinata H-Hyuuga….U-um…..H-hi…."

Everyone looked to Sasuke, who was glaring at the floor. He was really angry about this whole situation. He just wanted to get back home and get back to missions and being an avenger, not meeting a bunch of strange creatures he was sure didn't exist, even if they were right in front of him.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Uh…..Teme?"

"Hn. I am Sasuke Uchiha." He looked to Naruto. "Loser."

"Gaaaah! Stop being such a bastard!"

"Hn."

"Stop it, you two!" said Sakura, glaring (but more so at Naruto than Sasuke).

"Yes, all you two have done is fight….please, I know that you are friends and you shouldn't fight."

"Yeah, Bastard. You shouldn't fight your friends." He did a goofy smile, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever."

_This prissy princess doesn't know anything. _The Uchiha thought angrily.

She cleared her throat. "Well, Mario, Luigi, I have a job for you two. These five need to get back to their ninja world, and I'm hoping you will help them with that."

"Of-a course-a. What-a world-a are you-a guys from?" asked Mario.

"Um….Ninja world? Planet Earth?" said Sakura, trying to decipher how to describe their home.

"Ninja?" said Luigi, giving them incredulous looks.

"Yes, we are ninjas. We need to get back to our shinobi world," said a certain bug-nin.

Hinata began to play with her fingers. "Y-yes…..p-please help us…"

"Of-a course we-a will."

From a corner, groaning could be heard. The green turtle attempted to sit back up, and rubbed its head.

"W-what….h-happened?" He asked, but only the Mushroom Kingdom residents understood his speech. He proceeded to stand up and open his eyes. He saw a certain orange-clad boy with a blue-cloth forehead protector….

"YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO ATTACKED ME! AND I COULD HAVE SWORN THE KID WITH THE BLACK HAIR BURNT ME!

"What did it say?"

"I don't know, Loser. Don't ask me."

"Yes they did, Bowser. They were noble and tried to protect me."

"Well, I'll teach 'em to mess with me! But first I gotta get healed by Kamek!'

The occupants in the room suddenly heard a motor coming from the window outside.

"Hinata, what is it?" asked Shino.

"Oh….um….Byakugan!" Instantly veins popped from around her pale eyes. Looking through the walls and the stain-glass window, she could make out a copter in the shape of a clown.

"What do you see?" asked the Aburame, his sunglasses reflecting the light a bit.

"W-what is that?" asked the princess.

"Her family blood-line trait. I'll explain it later," said a certain pink-haired girl, smiling slightly.

"Oh….." Mario and Luigi just starred, wide-eyed.

"There is-a lot to-a learn about you-a ninjas." Said the man clad in red.

"I s-see a l-large c-copter thing. I-it l-looks like a c-clown."

"This is ridiculous," said an irritated Uchiha, his anger evident in his features.

Near the front of the window, the same strange creature that the ninja had seen back in their world had appeared.

"Gah! That's the same thing that brought us here!"

"Muhahahahahahaha! Kamek, so you visited their little pathetic world."

"What did he say?"

"He said, 'Kamek, so you visited their little pathetic world,'" quoted Toadsworth.

Sasuke smirked. "Pathetic, huh?" He turned towards the green creature, sarcasm evident in his tone and body language. "You're one to talk."

"WHAT? YOU'LL PAY FOR SPEAKING TO THE GREAT BOWSER THAT WAY!"

"I don't know what you said, but I do know one thing; you don't scare me."

"WHAT? I'LL SHOW YOU BOY!" He began to charge towards the raven-haired boy, who smirked wider. He easily dodged the punch meant for him.

"I've seen a snake man more freakish and scary than you are."

Sakura quivered a bit at that memory: when they were at the Chunin exams, Orochimaru, disguised as a Grass-nin, showed both her and Sasuke their deaths. Sasuke also battled him, but the sannin just proceeded to bite him and give him the curse mark, causing the Uchiha so much pain that he screamed in agony for a while until the pain knocked him out. Sakura hated that memory, and it haunted her in her dreams constantly.

"Yeah…..Orochimaru is pretty scary….and creepy….and…..well…evil…." she shuttered at the word.

"Hm….yes…..but he did give me this…..gift…." Sakura knew he was speaking of the curse mark. It gave him power, yes…..but she felt that it was corrupting his mind to think evilly. She quivered harder.

Bowser continued to attempt to lay a hand on the Uchiha, but had failed miserably. Sighing, he let Kamek use his powers to make him disappear onto the clown copter. With one last evil laugh, he sped off towards his own castle.

"Wait, so Kamek brought you guys here? That might help us considerably…." said Peach, rubbing the front of her long pink dress.

"Master Mario, Master Luigi…...I say that you must help these young…..ninja on their quest to get home. I suggest you talk to Professor E. Gadd."

"Okie-dokie! Come-a on, you can-a tell me about-a your-a world on the-a way there!" said an ecstatic Mario. Naruto's smile grew into a goofy one.

"Alright!"

After saying their good-byes, and a few good-lucks, the seven set off to the Professor's abode.

**Sorry for short chapter, I wrote it kinda quick at like 11:00-11:30 at night, so yeah. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Anyone who does will get their username mentioned in the next chapter XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the short chapter. Anyway, I don't own either Mario nor Naruto (obviously) also, I'd like at least 3 reviews, for my confidence meter, respectively. **

The seven walked the brick path through Toad Town, peeking through the windows at the stores as they walked. Sakura was the most curious on the types of items they would sell. She had already seen large, hold-able red flowers with a face in the center and large red mushrooms being sold to many Toads. She wondered vaguely what their significance was.

"Um….Mario, is it?"

"Yes, that's-a my name."

"Well, Mario…..I was wondering about those red flowers and red mushrooms everyone seems to be buying. What do they do?"

The red-clad plumber began to laugh. The other members of the group looked suspiciously over at the pink-haired girl and the red clothed man.

"What's-a so funny, Mario?" asked Luigi, looking at him skeptically.

"This-a young lady was-a just asking me-a about the-a fire flowers and red-a mushrooms." He said with a smile.

"Ah….well-a…..what is-a your name-a again?" Luigi looked at Sakura with a puzzled look.

"Sakura."

"Sakura…..Isn't-a that the-a Japanese word for-a cherry blossom?"

"Um…. I guess….my mother obviously named me that for my pink hair and green eyes…..I guess I resemble a cherry blossom in a way….."

"Y-yes y-you d-do, S-Sakura-c-chan…." Hinata said shyly while playing with her fingers.

"Ah….and-a very pretty one-a, at that." Mario said while smiling. Sakura immediately began to blush a maroon color.

"Uh….thank you…."

Naruto beamed. "Yep, and she'll be my cherry blossom someday! Not Teme's!"

"Hn." Sasuke said in his typical monosyllabic way.

"N-Naruto….!" Sakura scolded, beginning to get a little angry.

"I was just kidding, jeez!"

"Well-a, anyways…." Mario interrupted, rubbing his gloved hands together, "the-a fire flower and-a the red mushroom are-a all power-ups."

"Power-ups? What the heck does that mean?"

"Naruto, be quiet!" She scolded, holding a clenched fist upwards.

"S-sorry, Sakura-chan…."

Mario cleared his throat roughly. "Well, a power-up is-a what can make us-a stronger. For instance, the mushroom can-a make someone grow-a larger, and-a the fire flower-a can grant-a someone the-a ability to shoot-a fireballs out of their-a hands."

"Cool!" Naruto shouted, grin growing larger.

"Whatever…..our jutsu are still more powerful than silly items such as those." Sasuke said, eyes averted and hands crammed in his pockets.

"Well-a, we can't-a necessarily do those-a….. 'jutsus'…."

"Yeah, Sasuke! They gotta work with what they do have!"

"Hn. Like I care, Loser."

"Gaaaah! Sasuke!" Naruto immediately tried grabbing the raven-haired boy, who avoided his grasps.

"Stop it you two! Arrrggg! If Kakashi-sensei were here, he'd beat both of you! But mostly you, Naruto!" Sakura yelled, bashing the blonde's head.

"Sakura-chan! That hurt!" he complained while rubbing the top of his head, a bruise poking out of his blonde hair.

"Both of you cut it out. Your _annoying."_ the Uchiha said angrily while glaring at them, but mostly at Sakura. The pink-haired ninja flinched at the word 'annoying.' She opened her mouth to say something to her crush, but he walked faster before she could. She let out a huff and looked to the ground.

"Don't listen to that bastard, Sakura-chan! I don't think you're annoying!"

She glared at him, and he immediately looked forward and shut his mouth.

"S-Shino…..D-do y-you think w-we will get back?" asked the timid girl, looking to her teammate with slight worry.

"I don't know, Hinata….I don't know."

"U-um, do you t-think that K-Kiba-k-kun is alright w-without us there? And I b-bet K-Kurenai-sensei i-is worried a-about us…."

"You see, Hinata….I'm not sure if the time there is the same as it is in this world. I mean, what if when we get back it's the same time as we left?"

"M-maybe….I d-didn't think of that…."

"Even if it wasn't, I'm sure they know that we can handle most situations ourselves. Hopefully we'll get back before Lady Tsunade sends out search parties…."

"Y-yeah…..b-but don't you think that our p-parents are w-worried also?"

"They probably would be….but my father has more faith in me than that. Your father should to."

"I-I don't know….I m-mean, he's always looking at m-my sister as the p-proper heir, a-and he d-doesn't p-pay as much a-attention to me….so I d-don't know….

"He still loves you, Hinata. You're his child…..and don't worry. We'll get back somehow."

"R-right…."

The large group followed the two plumber brothers on a path until they came to a large metallic house with electricity running through wires at the top.

Cerulean eyes looked at the building in shock and amazement. "Cool! Hehehehehe! Can we go inside?"

"Well, yeah Naruto…." Sakura said, her brows furrowing in annoyance.

"Just go already! I don't have all day," Sasuke said in monotone, although irritation was present in his words.

The seven made their way to the large doors. Luigi was the one to knock.

"Uh….Professor E.-a Gadd? It's-a me, Luigi!"

The door sprang open, and once again the ninja's mouths opened in shock.

A short, obviously old man with a wisp of white hair atop his head stood in the doorway. He had strange glasses over his eyes (much stranger than Shino's) that swirled blue, giving the impression that he was a little crazy. The strange man wiped his hands over his white lab coat, and then shook his hand with Luigi's.

"Ah….Luigi, it's good to see you again. Oh, you too, Mario. Who are your friends?" he said in a soft voice that shocked the newcomers.

"Whoa! Is this guy even human!" asked a certain blonde, pointing his finger at the professor.

"Why, yes, I am." The lab-coated man then began to mumble in gibberish the others didn't understand. He turned around and walked into his lab-like abode, his hands behind his back.

"This guy is so weird," Sakura whispered to her teammates who were standing beside her. Hinata, who was behind the maroon-clad girl, was playing with her fingers and staring at the strange mechanisms that she guessed the scientist made.

"Um...N-Naruto-k-kun….l-look at all o-of these s-strange machines….." she stuttered while moving closer to her crush.

"Yeah….I wonder what they do?"

"Why don't you go find out, dobe. Maybe they'll turn you into something that has a brain."

"Shut up teme!"

"Shut up you two!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan!"

"Just drop it, Naruto!"

The professor turned towards Luigi, who was walking to the left of him.

"Do they always act this way?"

"I-a guess…" he said while shrugging.

Shino, whom already had an earful of Team 7's quarrel, walked past them and towards the professor and the Mario brothers.

"We are here because we are in a little predicament. I'm Shino, by the way…..and we need your help to get back to our world."

"Hmmm….well, Shino…..I don't know if I can just do that. Here….wait until we get to the main part of my lab and we'll discuss this further.

After going through a few hallways (and hearing the bickering session between Naruto and Sakura, followed by a yell for silence by Sasuke) the eight were sitting in chairs surrounding a large, oval table. Behind them were large screens, and more mechanisms and computers.

"Whoa! This place is the coolest!" yelled the kyuubi vessel, his fists pumped into the air.

"Yeah, well I'll think its cool when it can take us back home," said the raven-haired genin, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Y-yeah…..c-can you g-get us back h-home?"

"Well, children….I'll have to look into that. How exactly did you get here in the first place?"

"Um…this really strange creature that kinda looked like a little orange turtle and a….magician….used his wand-thing and the next thing we knew, we were here," answered the pink-haired girl.

"Hm….that sounds like a magikoopa to me."

"Oh-a no! It was-a probably Kamek!" said Mario worried, his fists clenched on the table.

"Mama-mia!" yelled Luigi.

"Oh dear…..this looks bad. I don't know if my contraptions can work against his dark magic."

"Wait….what?" yelled Sasuke angrily, his anger and frustration rising. "Does that mean we're stuck in this god-forsaken world?"

"Well, for right now, yes."

**Remember, 3 reviews for my confidence meter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the late update; I promised myself I would update all my non-one-shots over Christmas break. Not the longest chapter, but more will come. **

Sasuke was beyond furious.

How could this happen? He had thought he was dreaming, but after having spent the whole day in this place and not hearing his alarm wake him up, he had begun to change his mind.

"This is a load of crap," he muttered to the high ceilings above his bed. Yes, the five genin were staying at this castle- bed, food, and the pathetic, weak Toad guards standing right outside your door included.

_Naruto better fight me tomorrow…I don't want to turn out weak when we get back…__**if**__ we ever get back…No, we will-I'll make sure of it._

* * *

><p>Naruto sat up on his bed, his legs crossed. He couldn't sleep, so he decided to make shadow clones around the room so he could focus his chakra, like how 'Pervy Sage' taught him to.<p>

_Man…Sasuke was really pissed off earlier. I don't know what his problem is…We'll get back, believe it! But for now, we can explore and do all sorts of awesome stuff here…It can be like a vacation from all those missions! Yeah!_

The spiky blonde opened his eyes, a smile and a laugh escaping him.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat outside on the balcony to her room, her feet dangling off the side of the bench. She stared at the stars, contemplating their difference to the stars she knew of back home.<p>

_I hope we don't go back home too soon…I'm so afraid Sasuke might leave us for power. I don't know how I know this…but I worry so much. I can't stand the thought of losing him; I love him so much. I know it's childish and almost immature, but if we stay here, the good news is we'll still be together. Hopefully…hopefully our bond will become stronger this way. That way, if we do go back, we'll be even closer, and I won't have to worry as much._

With a sad smile on her lips, the pink haired girl walked back inside her room, heading towards the large satin bed.

* * *

><p>Hinata stared nervously outside her window, her fingers poking one another habitually. She looked below to see the strange, mushroom-like creatures walking back and forth past one another. She thought of their current predicament, but then decided it wasn't so much of a predicament at all.<p>

_Maybe I can get closer to Naruto-kun…and I won't have to worry about my shyness as a ninja. Maybe this really is like a break, or a vacation. I have Shino with me, and Sakura is another girl, so maybe this won't be so bad._

Hinata decided to finally climb into bed, but not without a smile first**. **

* * *

><p>Well, Shino was lying on his bed like a stick, his face giving nothing away, his mind trying to be blank. So, let's just say he was neither happy nor upset about his current situation. Now I'll skip to the next day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

Yes, like the fancy bold letters say, it was the next day. I don't know why I, the narrator, am making such a big deal by telling you, the readers, this so many times, but it was. Shino got up first, not that the order in which they woke up truly mattered for anything, but in case you were curious the order went: Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and then a poky Naruto (of course).

The four of them made their way to the dining hall, Naruto not showing up for about twenty minutes, which was when the rest of them were finishing. He shoveled his food down hungrily, muttering something about how the food wasn't ramen, and gulping down a glass of milk.

"So, what're we gonna do today?" he said enthusiastically, looking to his teammates. When his eyes landed on Hinata she turned neon red and quickly averted her eyes with an embarrassed smile upon her face.

_Ah Hinata…weird as ever, _the young boy thought.

Sakura saw the display and bore an irritated look upon her face.

_Grrrr…Naruto is so dense! How could he not see that Hinata loves him? Maybe if he would figure it out already, he would quit bugging me! Cha!_

The pink haired girl then looked to her crush, whom had his brow quivered in annoyance. She smiled sadly to him, but then looked back to Naruto.

"We could go exploring or something. It has to be better than just sitting here," the Uzumaki said with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, pig," Sakura scolded. As the word "pig" left her lips she quickly remember her "friendenemy" Ino Yamanaka, and thought as to what she was doing at the current moment. Did she notice their absence? Had their sensei noticed that his students were even tardier than he usually was? She vaguely wondered if a search party was being put into order to find the students of Team Kakashi, and the two other students of Team Kurenai. How would Kiba feel, being the only student as of right now? Because if they couldn't get back…

_No! Don't think like that, Sakura; we'll get back, one way or another. But for now, just focus on enjoying our time as a team, along with Hinata and Shino, and building greater bonds. _

The Haruno then looked to Hinata, who was looking at Naruto shyly.

"That s-sounds like a-a great idea, Naruto-k-kun."

* * *

><p>The five of them proceeded throughout the Mushroom Kingdom, watching as Toad after Toad waddled by. Sasuke was acting as though he didn't care, what with his hands in his pockets and his don't-come-near-me-I-don't-give-a-crap body language, but inside is mind (oooh…wonder what goes on inside of there!) he was wondering how these things could even exist, and function like human beings. Still, in their world they had summon animals that could speak English and act much like humans did, but that was like jutsu, right?<p>

Naruto looked like he was ready to bounce to the moon, he was so excited. Hinata walked quietly alongside Shino, whom had his hands in his pockets and an expressionless face hidden behind dark sunglasses. Sakura was near Sasuke, but not too close, catching glimpses of his profile every now and then.

Eventually, the five continued to walk through what was known to many as World 1-1 (just kidding...)

Eventually, the five continued to walk through what was known as Toad Town, and found themselves in a more open space. Naruto, still wanting to explore, suggested they go further, and the others inevitably agreed. Just as they were about to enter a large forest, however, the Mario Brothers were quick to stop them.

"Wait!" Luigi called, his brother not far behind him. "You guys-a need to help us!"

"Wait happened now?" asked Sakura, staring at the two with an almost bored expression.

"The-a princess has been kidnapped!" Mario declared.

"…And we-a want you guys to-a help us take-a down Bowser once and-a for all!" Luigi elaborated.

"Wait…" intervened Naruto. "Didn't one of you guys say she gets kidnapped like…all the time? What do you need our help for?"

"We-a can never get rid of-a him for good," began Mario. "If-a you guys help us, maybe we can end his-a terror forever!"

Sasuke had an unimpressed look upon his face. "This sounds lame," he said. "Just do it yourselves."

Mario thought for a moment.

"You-a know, Kamek-as-a in, the guy who-a brought you here-works for Bowser."

Sasuke's eyes widened at this. If they could get this Kamek guy to reverse his spell…or whatever…then maybe they could get out of this world after all.

"Fine…we'll do it," said a slightly more reluctant Uchiha. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Great, then-a if you'll just-a follow us back…" said Luigi, turning around and beginning to walk. The other humans were quick to follow him, some anticipating a return to the Leaf Village, others dreading it.

**Reviews Wanted. Reward: Faster Update**


End file.
